mi hermano deidara
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: capitulo especial de Ino, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, deidara, kankuro, yota XD lean y dejen review gaara vs ino quien ganara
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña peli rubia corría por las calles de konoha escapando del monstruo come niñas, el monstruo era lo más horripilante del mundo tenia garras, pelo anaranjado y lo peor se la quería comer, la niña corría a la velocidad de la luz se podría decir, como pudo entro a su casa donde se encontraba su hermano.

_dei onichan un monstruo me quiere comer tiene garras y dientes _ decía la pequeña saltando a los brazos de su hermano

_Ino cálmate ¿cuál monstruo no veo ninguno?_ dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermanita

_está afuera y es feo me da mucho miedo _señalaba a la entrada de la florería llorando

_Ya no llores vamos a ver el monstruo _dijo bajándola inútilmente ino no se despegaba de deidara

_no, por favor no me bajes me va a comer porque vas mejor tu dei onichan _decía escondiendo su cabecita en el hombro de su hermano

_bien pero…vamos los dos juntos _la pequeña lo miro con miedo pero aun así asistió, deidara abrió la puerta viendo al gigante monstruo come niñas, lo tomo entre sus manos

_Ino dime por casualidad el monstruo maúlla_ dijo con un tic en el ojo

_ Si y es gigantescos papa me conto de ellos _dijo asustada casi rompiendo en llanto

_con que papa verdad _la niña movió la cabeza afirmando __viejo loco me las pagara que se cree asustando a ino __pensaba enojado deidara

_Ino bájate de mí necesito que veas algo _la niña con cautela se bajó de su hermano, deidara en un movimiento rápido puso al monstruo en el cuello de ino

_quítamelo buaaaa quítamelo buaaaa_ lloraba con todas su fuerza

_ Ino no hay nada que temer en un gato _dijo quitándoselo

_un gato _dijo curiosa dejando de llorar y mirando al gran monstruo que aparentemente era una cría

_si mira _dijo levantando el gato a la altura de la cara de ino

_mmm… pero papa me dijo que son peligroso y que comen niñas_ dijo tocando al gatito

_como crees que esta cosa te va a comer es solo un bebe_ decía enojado vaya que tener una hermana sí que era difícil

_gracias por salvarme dei onichan pensé que el monstruo me iba a comer _dijo bostezando

_si el gran monstruo ahorra te llevara a dormir _dijo tomándola antes de caer rendida en los brazos de su hermano

_dei onichan eres el mejor hermano del mundo _dijo cerrando sus parpados

_claro enana _dijo besando su frente cita_ pero el vejo de inoichi no se saldrá con la suya nos vengaremos_ dijo caminando al cuarto que compartía con ino

_Bien este fic lo hice por… no lose se me ocurrió porque ino nunca tuvo un amor fraternal de un hermano y ino apenas tiene 5 años en esta historia jeje dejen review _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola este es el segundo capítulo gracias por comentar si sé que ahorita no le encuentran emocionante queridos lectores y lectoras u. u pero va empezando ¡ha! ¡Ha! Bien lean_

_00o0000o0o0o0 cambio de escena._

_-dialogo- _

Dos rubios se encontraban jugando felizmente a las escondidas, la pequeñina yamanaka contaba, su hermano deidara se escondía.

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, mmm que sigue mmm diez mmm quince mmm cien dei onichan allá voy -dijo terminando hasta "cien".

-tramposa uhn espero que no me encuentre-pensaba quien estaba escondido en el techo de la casa

-mmm donde se abra escondido-dijo mirando por todos lados-ya se debe estar cerca de aquí sabía que era un genio -se felicitaba por su "gran descubrimiento"

-que fanfarrona -pensó mientras le salían gotas de sudor, estiro su pie para llegar al otro extremo del tejado, en un mal movimiento dejo caer una, asustado salto rápidamente del tejado para el árbol.

-eh… que fue eso-miro por todos lados, camino donde anteriormente se encontraba deidara encontrando una teja rota-esto me suena a gato encerrado-dijo mirando con misterio la teja-veamos si la teja estaba en el suelo, eso significa que viene de arriba-levanto su mirada hasta el cielo.

-nunca me dijeron que llovía tejas-deidara que se encontraba en el árbol se golpeó suavemente la cabeza mientras en su cabeza pensaba "no creo que sea tan estúpida uhn"-eso parece ilógico como puede llover, solo que dei onichan estuvo allí-paso su mano por la barbilla-y si estaba allí, donde se pudo haber movido-examino la teja con sumo cuidado-mmm sé que puedo-cerro sus parpados para después abrirlos-je dei onichan sal sé que estas cerca-una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el pequeño rostro de Ino-dei onichan sé que estas en el árbol sal-

-mocosa como me encontraste uhn-ágilmente se bajó del árbol sacudiéndose un poco su ropa que estaba llena de hojas-dime uhn

-es un secreto-dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello de su hermano-ahorra dime aun lo vamos hacer-dijo malévola

-claro cuento contigo enana-sonrió perversamente-Ino bájate de mí-dijo haciendo mates exagerados.

- eres tan malo-se bajó de su hermano

-INOOO… DEIDARA donde están-grito furioso una voz desconocida por ahora, mientras los dos rubios sonrieron perversamente.

0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0

Tres rubios se encontraban en una sala muy amplia sentados, una mujer de cabello café, ojos del mismo color, miraba preocupadamente lo que podía pasar, mientras agarraba una escoba por si su esposo pensaba lastimas a sus bebes, si eso pasaba no tendría piedad con él.

-Ino yamanaka, Deidara yamanaka dígame ustedes causaron esto-dijo un hombre rubio miraba serenamente a los dos jóvenes, eso causo temor en todos él nunca era sereno.

- papi como crees-inocente respondió Ino

-que… viejo porque de tan mal humor-se burló deidara

-tu cállate-miro enojado a su hijo-porqué lo hicieron quiero una explicación ahorra-

-el que-su voz sonaba inocente la mirada que daba era de niño bueno todo un maestro de la mentira-no veo nada padre-

-¡COMO QUE EL QUE!-estallo como una bomba su esposa lo miro amenazadoramente señalando la escoba-eh bueno ustedes lo saben par de traviesos-dijo calmado por la advertencia de su querida y amable esposa-y si no lo recuerdan solo mírenme-en efecto inoichi estaba echo todo un desastre, su cabello amarillo estaba teñido de negro, su ropa estaba estropeada llena de plumas, y su rostro ¡oh su rostro! Era todo un circo los presentes en la sala hacían lo posible por no reírse.

-eso no lo hicimos nosotros-sus orbes azules mostraba tristeza resbalando lagrimas por sus ojos-de verdad papi dei onichan y yo no hemos hecho nada-lloraba la niña a inoichi se le rompió el corazón su princesa estaba llorando ¿qué clase de padre era?

-ya no llores les creeré por esta vez pero a la otra no me compadeceré es una advertencia-se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de la sala.

-tengan cuidado no lo hagan de nuevo-su madre los miraba con amor- no quiero que mis hermosos bebes sean lastimados-dijo agarrando delicadamente los cachetes de ino y deidara

-pero no lo hicimos-dijeron unísonos

-no me pueden mentir las madres tienen un sexto sentido… no por nada espere nueve meses hasta que nacieran ustedes-les regalo una dulce sonrisa-ahorra mis pequeñas flores vayan hacer algo no malgasten su tiempo-se paró y abrazo con una fuerza sobre humana a los dos-adiós-se despidió saliendo donde su esposo también lo hizo.

-eso estuvo cerca uhn-bufo fuertemente-chócalas hermana-dijo levantando la palma de su mano ino levanto golpeando la palma mutuamente-eso espero que no se dé cuenta… ¿pero qué?-dijo confundió-no solo era eso falta algo-se golpeó la cabeza-Ino que hiciste con las abejas y los clavos que te di-dijo exaltado

-los puse en una cubeta encima de la puerta-dijo indiferente mientras se mordía el dedo

- ¡ENCIMA!-dijo alterado ino asintió- ¡oh no! Ino vámonos-dijo tomando la mano de su hermana saliendo de la sala, pasando por los cuartos.

-¿eh?… pero porque –dijo confundida

_porque ya lo vas a saber-corrió mas fuerte arrastrando a su hermana salieron de la casa a apresuradamente-¿no salvamos creo?

-crees que funciono el plan de la cubeta-deidara abrió su boca para responder cuando…

-INOOO… DEIDARA... PAR DE TRAVIESOS LES ARRANCARE LA CABEZA-grito inoichi saliendo de la casa siendo atacado por abejas mientras su esposa traía una escopeta… tenía que defender a sus hijos de inoichi cueste lo que le cueste

-YA INOICHI YAMANAKA CALMATE O YO TE DARE UNA PALIZA Y ESTOY HABLANDO ENCERIO-dijo la mujer apuntándole con la escopeta.

-PERO ELLOS-titubeo

-NADA…CALMATE-lo miro fulminante-y USTEDES VAYAN HACER ALGO O…-ino y deidara salieron corriendo no querían escuchar a su ``amable' madre

-si adiós- dijeron. Mientras toda konoha escucha el escándalo de aquella mujer, nadie se atrevió a calmarla porque de algo sabían todos era que una mujer en enfurecida era peor que un demonio.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gracias por los comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir *0* en el final les agradeceré lean y dejen review.

-diálogos-

O0o0o0o0o cambio de escena

"pensamientos"

* * *

La música sonaba escandalosamente dos hermanos se divertían a lo grande, vestidos de negros y morado bailaban, sus cabellos se movían salvajemente, la música era de lo más movible que podía haber, cada viernes en su casa bailaban, para ellos era un pasatiempo divertirse, bailar mientras podían.

-dei onichan me encanta esa música como se llama-sus ojos brillaron.

-otekebi boy wao de berryz koubou… no es tanto mi estilo más bien para ti seria esa canción-tomo su celular mirando la lista de música-escucha esta-la música empezó a sonar en un rap-se llama black and yellow de wiz khalifa me encanta esa música-movió su cabeza para atrás agitándola de arriba abajo-tiene buen ritmo-tatareaba la canción.

- ¡DEIDARA QUITA TU INFERNAL MUSICA!-grito un colerizado rubio

-¡NO VIEJO! ESTO ES VIERNES… MAS NO ESTAMOS EN TU EPOCA-

- ¿DE QUE EPOCA ME HABLAS?-

-¡DE LA EPOCA DE LOS DINURARIOS VIEJO!-ino rio por lo bajo, viendo a su padre paralizado mientras le salía por sus orejas humo-DEJA DE CONPORTANTE COMO UN NIÑO VIEJO, SI SIGUES HACI TE LLEVARE A UN ASILO-su sonrisa victoriosa se borró viendo como inoichi se tronaba los dedos-¿eh? Qué te pasa viejo-retrocedió asustado, mientras un aura maligna envolvía a inoichi.

-hijo mío como buen padre les enseño a respetar a los mayores ¡verdad!-deidara asintió asustado-¡PUES TOMA ESTO!-de un momento a otro, se había abalanzado encima de deidara.

-¡QUE TE PASA VIEJO LOCO!-exclamo

-esto te pasa por ser tan maleducado-respondió propinándole golpes en la cabeza al estilo anime-y sobre todo a mí nadie ¡ME LLAMA VIEJO! MALAGRADECIDO-salió furioso del salón maldiciendo a deidara

-nuevo récor dei onichan-sonrió perversamente-le sale humo por las orejas-extendió su mano para que su hermano se levantara

-¡tú cállate!-

-¡oblígame!-

-con gusto-la tomo de sus tobillos dejándola boca abajo-ahora que decías-

-oye bájame o le diré a nuestra madre- de inmediato deidara la soltó sintiendo un escalofrió mientras ino se encontraba noqueada por el duro golpe-ino levántate no es chistoso-la agito y nada…-ino vamos sabes que no me gustan este tipo de juegos-ya empezaba a desesperarse

-"hay no que voy hacer mi madre me va matar y mi padre ¡oh no! ni quiero imaginarme"-miro las escaleras del salón mientras que su cerebro trataba de procesar que iba hacer-no hay otra-agarro de la camisa a ino arrastrándola hasta las gradas mientras ella se golpeaba.

-solo espero que no deje moretones-sin más arrastro a ino

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o0ooo00o0oooo00000000o00o0oo0 0oooo0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0oo0

Un quejido de dolor se escuchó y una yamanaka golpeada despertó, sentía su cara pesada como si un elefante la aplastara, sus parpados morados se encontraban, su boca sangrando la alarmo… levantándose con dificultad levanto su mirada encontrando a su hermano.

-hola hermanita linda, hermosa y bella-saludo energéticamente su hermano la pequeña levanto una ceja.

-porque me dices eso-reprocho

-porque te quiero, a las mujeres les gusta ser alagadas ¿no?-

-si pero…-sintió todo su cuerpo doler-dei onichan porque me duele todo –

-porque estas creciendo-dijo simplemente

-enserio-

-claro-

-bueno no importa voy a ir donde nuestros padres-camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto

-no ino no vayas ellos están ocupados-tomo su brazo deteniéndola sin medir la fuerza que estaba usando

-auch suéltame me lastimas-lloriqueaba, mientras les salía lágrimas en sus ojos

La puerta del cuarto se abrió precipitadamente entrando en él un enojado yamanaka.

-¡DEIDARA QUE LES HAS HECHO A MI NIÑA!-deidara se preguntaba si tenía una antena sensorial cuando ino lloraba… miro sus ojos se había tornado rojo-dime tú, has causado esto-dijo mirando a ino

-no-

-¿cómo qué no?-

-yo no fui-

-enserio eres el único que esta con ella, sabes no te creo-

-bueno… ni modo no puedo hacer nada o ¿sí?-

-deidara eres un zopenco-

-¿Por qué?-dijo curioso

-tu lastimaste a ino-lo agarró del cuello levantándolo del piso

-yo no lo hice pero…vamos ino te curare-la saco del lugar

-¿cura merme de qué?-pregunto confundida

-"a veces ino puede ser muy tonta o despistada"-pensaba deidara

-¡DEIDARA! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO ¡DEIDARA!-sin importarle nada lo ignoro-NO ME IGNORES-iba directo a donde deidara cuando una mano lo jalo de la oreja.

-CALLATE SI TENGO SUEÑO NO SABES QUE HORAS SON-gritaba irritada la mujer

-no… querida las seis-dijo temblando

-NO SON LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE DUERMANSE-jalo más duro su oreja llevándoselo

-DEIDARA ESTO NO SE QUE DA HACI-grito siendo jalado por su esposa

-TU YA CALLATE- silencio total fue lo único que se podía apreciar

0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o000000000o0oo0o0o0o0oo 0o00o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o00oo

-cómo se siente-pregunto embarrándole una pomada

-nada solo algo tibio-

-bien, y perdona los golpes-

-no importa ni sentí-dijo haciéndose la fuerte

-si claro-ente cerro sus ojos

-dime vamos a ir al festival-su mirada se ilumino

-no ino no me gusta ir a ese lugar-negó rotundamente

-vamos y te comprare un peluche-dijo feliz

-bien…-dijo hostigado con ino nadie podía ganar-pero debes prometerme que nos subiremos a las ruedas-dijo exaltado le encantaba las ruedas a lo que ino rodo los ojos

-si juramento de dedito-saco el dedo índice

-claro-saco el mismo dedo entrelazándolo

-bien es una promesa ahora a dormir-apago la lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto de deidara

-ok- se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos sabía que el día del festival iba ser agotador suspiro esperando que ese día nunca llegara

* * *

Bien hola si habrán notado el día de baile que hacen ino y deidara es viernes… ¿Por qué? Porque es mi día favorito *O* bien agradecimientos:

Naoko-eri: hola jejje tengo pensado que deidara se pondrá celoso dentro de poco, no sé si deseas de sasuke o shikamaru también puede ser kiba tú decides y quizás haga el otro capítulo que ino se meta en problemas XD.

Yerik: no me enojo más bien me agrada que me quieras ayudar, espero que te haiga gustado el capítulo XD.

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado dejen review no le tengan miedo al botón no muerde jejeje nos vemos a la próximaXD


	4. festival shichi Gon san parte I

-diálogos-

0o0oo0o cambios de escena

""pensamientos

* * *

El día había llegado en la florería de los yamanaka, el gran escándalo que dos hermanos hacían era inevitable, Deidara se encontraba en el comedor de la florería e ino jugaba en su computadora.

-Ino solo te quedan dos horas después es toda mía uhn-exclamo llevándose un sándwich a la boca

-¡Que no! dei -onichan estoy chateando con hinata-chan-le dijo enojada

-Ino… al viejo no le gustara que tengas Facebook uhn-se limpió las migajas de su boca-No sé porque lo tienes solo te arruinara tu cabeza-

-Pero yo no hago nada malo, más tu no me dejas que tenga amigos barones-refunfuño

-Claro ahorita no haces nada malo… es un vicio niña no quiero que cuando tengas 13 años veas porno uhn-gruño enojado.

-¿Qué es porno?-pregunto inocente, deidara se puso pálido riendo torpemente ignoro la pregunta-¡hey! no me ignores ¿qué es porno?-le grito llamando la atención de varios aldeanos que pasaban por allí.

-Escuchaste lo que dijo esa niña-

-si… y su hermano no le dice nada-

-Que gente tan maleducada-murmuraban dos viejas con canas mejor conocidas como chismosa de konoha según todos los aldeanos.

-¡Ya cállense viejas locas! Que no ven que es conversación privada uhn-grito deidara asustando a las dos chismosa de konoha.

-hump que irrespetuoso a si trata a su madre quizás-lo miro furiosa la vieja esa, cuyo nombre era sahori y la otra haru-Una buena lección se merece a los adultos no se le llaman viejos-miro a su anciana compañera haru quien asintió.

-¿Qué piensan hacer jodidas viejas? uhn-las ancianas caminaron hasta deidara mirándolo malévolamente.

-¡Yo la izquierda!-dijo sahori

-¡Y yo la derecha!-dijo haru

-¡Al ataque haaaa….!-gritaron unísonas jalándole las orejas a deidara

-¡aléjense de mi…!-grito intentando alejase de ellas, al fin pudo zafarse de su arranque, corrió hasta donde ino escondiéndose inútilmente

-¿Y ustedes señoras? váyanse no tienen nada que hacer aquí-ino miro seria a las dos ancianas

-Bien nos vamos pero esto no se queda así, vámonos Haru nos metamos con esta chusma-salio enojada de la florería sahori

-si… amiga chusma, chusma-le siguió el paso a sahori

-vaya esta viejas vieron el chavo del ocho uhn-dijo sorprendido

-Sí, vaya que raras-susurro-hey dei onichan ¿qué es porno? A mi nada se me olvida-deidara sudo frio mirando nervioso a ino" vamos deidara di algo rápido" pensaba el rubio

-es un juego… bueno más bien es un video de Barbie ya sabes esa cosas que no te gustan uhn-mintió olímpicamente

-Ah… eso, tienes razón son un desperdicio de tiempo-le dijo de mala gana volviendo a chatear.

-Ino…. Ya es mi hora da me la computadora uhn-tomo la computadora arrebatándosela

-Dei onichan dámelo-tomo un extremo de la computadora jalándola

-no… es mi turno uhn-jalo de su lado

-no es el mío-jalo

-es mío uhn-

-no mío….-

-soy el mayor tengo más derecho uhn-dijo victorioso

-soy la consentida tengo derecho-contrataco

-Dejen de pelear… que infantiles-dijo inoichi que acababa de llegar vertido de payaso; traía un pantalón campanario multicolores, una camisa manga larga morada, zapatos gigantes color rojo y como todo payaso pelo afro y tenía pintada la nariz de rojo.

-¡Viejo venís del circo o vas! uhn-reía a carcajadas

-papi y eso porque te viste así-hablo asombrada

-Deidara cállate…-fulmino con la mirada a su hijo, quien reía escandalosamente-voy a una fiesta acuérdese hoy es el festival Shinchi Go San tu iras ino y deidara también.

-hay es cierto-dijo feliz ino

-no… uhn-suspiro pesadamente deidara

O0o0ooo00o0ooo0oo00ooo0o0oooo00o0oooo0o0o0oooo0oo0 0oo00oo0o00oo0o00oo0ooo0ooooo0oo0oo000ooo000o0o00o o0o0oo0o00oo00o0oo000o0o00o00o

Limpio su kimono morado que traía puesto, se miró al espejo traía su pelo amarillo corto suelto con una pita amarada en ella color roja, el kimono era hasta las rodillas de manga corta, tomo un collar de delfín.

Sonrió

Se veía linda, la puerta se abrió y en el deidara se encontraba parado vestido con una camisa sin manga verde limón y un pantalón color negro, zapatos blancos y su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y uno cuantos mechos de lado izquierdo.

-hey hermano dei onichan porque tan varonil-dijo picarona ino

-tú no te quedas atrás te ves muy femenina y por ciento lindo kimono uhn-

-gracias tú también y ¿ya nos vamos?…-pregunto saliendo por la puerta

-si… a eso venia vámonos-dijo levantando a ino del suelo poniéndosela en el cuello

-y eso… dei onichan a ¿ti no te gusta esa clases de afecto?-le dijo confundida mirando como su hermano salía de la florería.

-Vamos a llegar tarde agárrate bien-de un momento a otro empezó a correr por toda la calle de konoha.

-"Debo tener más acercamiento en ella está creciendo y no puedo evitar comportarme celoso, quisiera que nunca creciera a pero es muy egoísta, no importa como quien o con cualquiera te protegeré" sonrió sinceramente deidara parando de correr habían llegado al festival

-Bien ino no te pierdas y sobre todo no te alejes de mi-le advirtió bajándola, miro a su izquierda era una tienda de pintura.

-si dei onichan ¿eh dei onichan?-llamo pero su hermano ya no estaba – ¡genial!- miro el lugar habían miles personas y niños, diferentes locales con comida y dulce pero algo llamo su atención un mechón café en medio de la multitud, camino donde se encontraba las personas divisando un niño llorando de cabello café y ojos verde.

-hola niño dime porque lloras-dijo de cuclillas mirando dulce al niño

-porque tengo hambre- dijo limpiándose los mocos

-ven… yo te daré comida pero ¿y tus padres?-tomo la mano del niño hasta un puesto de comida

-no tengo-

-hola señorita ayame me da una ración de ramen-le dijo ino a la camarera-gracias tome 50 yens-dijo tomando la comida-bien dime cómo te llamas- le entrego la comida al niño

-Yota y tu niña-sonrió devorando la comida

-ino, me llamo ino yamanaka-dijo alegre

-abuelo, dame una ración de ramen- dijo una voz chillona, ino se dio la vuelta viendo a un niño de pelo rubio, con bigotes en las mejillas, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verde y unas sandalias normales

-hola niño él es yota y yo me llamo ino y tu-dijo confiada ino

-Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré hokage ¡de veras!-dijo naruto

-Porque no jugamos algo- propuso yota

-¡si...!-hablaron a la misma vez ino y naruto

-vamos a ese lugar- los tres miraron era un juego del tiro al blanco, corrieron hasta el

-señora nosotros vamos a jugar yo invito chicos-la señora les entrego unas pistolas

-yo primero-yota tomo la más pequeña

-yo segundo-naruto tomo la más liviana

-ya que tercera-a ino le toco la más grande

-bien aquí voy-yota tiro de el gatillo pegándole a una botella color amarilla

-este es su premio-dijo la señora entregándole un silbato

-gracias-

-hoy yo verán que voy a ganar ¡de veras!-tiro naruto del gatillo golpeando una botella anaranjada.

-tome su premio-la seora le entrego un peluche de un zorro color anaranjado con nueve colas

-te llamare kurama-abrazo el peluche naruto

-voy-dijo tomando la pistola dificultosa-mmm…-la pistola se movió golpeando a la persona a su par

-oye niña ten cuidado-dijo un niño de cabello rojo, ojos esmeraldas sombreados de apariencia mapache, vestido de una camisa ocre y unos short café.

-lo siento es esta cosa-se disculpo

-si no puedes jugar no lo hagas niña tonta-dijo sínicamente

-como me dijiste mapache-frunció el ceño poniendo sus brazos en jara

- no me llames mapache, rubia tonta-ino lo miro con un tic en el ojo

-gaara cálmate la señorita tiene razón no fue su culpa-le dijo un niño de cabello café ojos del mismo color con marcas en la cara vestido con una camisa negra pantalón de igual color

-cállate kankuro –hablo secamente gaara

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- exclamo un peli azul ojos ónix vestido con una camisa azul y pants de igual color

-sasuke no te metas-advirtió kankuro

-hump yo hago lo que quiera-miro fríamente a ino

-yo pienso lo mismo no es bueno pelear con niñas, eso es machismo mas todos somos iguales y sería muy vergonzoso que nuestros padres nos regañaran-dijo un niño de cabello negro, ojos color perla vestido como todos ellos camisa azul y pantalón verde

-cállate Nenji no necesitamos tu sabiduría-dijo sasuke

-bien… pero cuando estén en problemas no me llamen-

-mapache como me llamas-dijo enojada sonrió malévolamente poniéndose enfrente de gaara

Todos miraron expectante ninguno quería parpadear ver una niña pegar le a un niño era ético

-esto es mejor que la novela de mama-dijo naruto

* * *

Hola a todos pequeño capitulo verdad espero que les guste como a mí también me gusto escribirlo puse a yota porque gracia a ello se hicieron todos amigos pero lamentablemente se olvidaron de él.

Aclaraciones: el shichi Go san es un festival tradicional de niños entre lo años de edad, donde comparten regalos y diferentes cosas

Yerik: gracias por comentar espero que te guste y shikamaru saldrá en el otro capítulo ok jiji XD

Naoko-eri: festival de niños bien. Esta kankuro, gaara, sasuke, naruto, yota, nenji y después saldrá kiba kekeke es especial el otro capítulo ah… shikamaru también jejeje

Bien hasta el otro capítulo y recuerden dejen review sus pensamientos del capítulos son valiosos para mi *0*

Besos y abrazos


End file.
